Toji no Miko: Fortune Kidnapping
by FerogiSwag
Summary: Ellen, Kaoru and Yume are kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

As Japan and the cities within the country began to gear up for the popular Toji National Tournament, other people made their own preparations in a rundown warehouse which several men had gathered where they prepared themselves and their weapons for a large kidnapping in hopes of making an easy fortune as they sat around a makeshift table. Though they were all trained professionals, they all looked unease with one of them finally voicing their concerns.

"Why are we targeting some Toji of all people? They are master swordsmen and well trained, this is a bad idea," one of them said.

"Yeah, they fight those god forsaken Aradama! How can we take them on?" another added.

"I saw one in action before, left me feeling a bit shameful of my own skills," he stated.

"I say we find another way of making it rich," another said.

"They protect us, kidnapping them isn't right," another voiced his concern with others agreeing.

"That will be enough," the leader of the group said soon walking up to them, his face obscured by a dark mask and poor lighting as his body remained cloaked. "Do not forget these are just normal schoolgirls with fancy powers that come from focusing their power through their Okatana, take their swords away and they become tame!"

"I guess," some of them said becoming a bit more open to the idea of kidnapping them.

"Don't forget the plan, the one we will kidnap comes from a wealthy family. No harm will come to them and they will be back out hunting Aradama before they know it," the leader assured them more, bringing everyone under the idea. "Now all the supplies and a list of the plan run down is in the car, go and do your jobs," he said confusing everyone.

"Y-You're not coming?"

"I'll meet you at the meeting spot, now do not fail!" he ordered as the men glanced at one another unsure but soon finished their preparations and moved out to complete their mission.

-

"Hrrmr hrmrm hrmmr hrmrm hrmrmr!" Ellen cheerfully hummed as she made her way through a park in the early evening as the sky was a mixture of darkness and an orange setting sun. As Ellen remained cheerful, Kaoru sluggishly followed behind in her usual complaining mood.

"Gaaah! Damn that old hag! Seriously, gaaah, working every cell in my body to the bone, I should not be oppressed like this!" she complained as her dark mood didn't dampen Ellen's mood at all while Nene tried to cheer his master up.

"Ne ne ne!" Nene said patting her head as Kaoru didn't feel better that someone was trying to look out for her.

"Thanks, Nene, but I need you to become humanoid to help me out," she said as Ellen stopped and turned around giving her good friend a reassuring look.

"Don't worry Kaoru, once I'm done helping gramps out I'll be sure to assist you tomorrow," she assured her as Kaoru let out a bit of a sigh.

"You better, or I'll use that chest of yours as a punching bag," she promised now greatly concerning Nene.

"Ne!" he said soon floating in front of Ellen's breasts with a defensive stance, not about to see any harm come to such perfect bosoms.

"Good grief, there he goes again," Kaoru sighed not having the energy to deal with this as they kept on walking as they reached an empty park area. Once there a man wearing a cap with a dark coat on with matching pants and boots on blocked their path.

"Excuse me ladies, but could you possibly help me? You see, my dog has gotten lost and I need help finding him before something bad happens," the man pleaded which tugged on both women's heart strings.

"Oh no, your poor dog. Of course we'll help, right Kaoru?" Ellen said as Kaoru sighed.

"More work?" she groaned though wasn't outright refusing as they were about to help but unaware that several men were sneaking up from behind them, all wearing riot gear. Before the women or Nene could notice them, they grasped both women's swords and ripped them from their backsides.

"WHAT?!" both Ellen and Kaoru cried out shocked.

"Ne?!" Nene spun around and growled as they saw the men pull the swords away, taking two of them to hold Kaoru's sword which they struggled to keep upright.

"So heavy!" the men holding Kaoru's sword cried out as Ellen narrowed her eyes, instantly reaching out to grab her sword but as she was about to grasp it, the first man with the lost dog issue grabbed her from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" he said grasping her outreaching arm with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around her neck and jerked her backwards.

"You!" Ellen cried out angrily as another man appeared behind Kaoru and grabbed her with a bear hug.

"I got you!" he cried out confident.

"Le-Let go!" Kaoru cried out as Nene hissed and soon jumped onto the man's face causing him to freak out.

"A squirrel?!" he cried out confused which loosened his grip, allowing Kaoru to scowl as she kicked his shin, making him cry out in pain and allowed her to escape the bear hug.

"Return that sword!" Kaoru cried out angrily making a grasp for her sword but the two men holding it soon tossed it to the side, both of them leaping at Kaoru and managed to get her into a restraining hold. "E-Ellen!" Kaoru cried out realizing how grim the situation was growing.

"Kind of busy!" Ellen cried out as she soon brought her head back, head butting the man holding her hard in the face making him let go as he cried out in pain as Ellen went stumbling forward and rubbed her neck. "You are so dead!" she cried out as the man glared and rushed her again, but Ellen now invoked her CQC skills to greatly harden her limbs and sent him flying into a nearby tree with a well-placed punch. "Heh!" she confidently smirked as she now attempted to help Kaoru, but before she could she was tackled from behind by two men, soon slammed to the ground which left her dazed. "Uuuuhnnn," she groaned trying to regain her senses.

"This will take care of you," a man said pulling out a wet rag from his pocket and soon held it over her face.

"Mrpmr?!" Ellen freaked out as the smell began to pour into her body, which the scent was sweet but left her feeling sick as she thrashed wildly to get it away from her face. "Mmmrmrmrmrm!"

"Neeee!" Nene cried out as he managed to work the first attacker away and now flew at the people holding Kaoru, but before he could reach them another person intercepted Nene and knocked him to the ground. "Ne!" he cried out painfully before being kicked hard into a nearby park bench and soon dropped to the ground out cold.

"Nene!" Kaoru cried out horrified as she was now truly pissed as she struggled with all her might, but due to the exhausting day she didn't have the normal strength to use to break free from the men's holds as she was soon slammed onto the ground leaving her dazed. "Y-You bastmrphm!" she began to say as she soon had a wet rag placed over her face as well, the same sickly-sweet smell pouring into her body. "Mmmphhpmm," she groaned as the duo now struggled against the sleeping drug.

"Grmrpmr! Nrnr mggm rmrmrmr!" Ellen cried out and struggled some more as she kicked about, causing her to lose one of her shoes in the process as no matter what she did, she couldn't gain enough footing to break free. Before long she began to feel extremely tired, her eyes growing heavy as her struggles slowed. "Mmpmphhmmmm," she moaned as her consciousness started to fade and before long she passed out cold.

"Nrnrm!" Kaoru cried out seeing Ellen pass out as she kept on struggling, soon noticing her sword nearby as her vision began to blur and her body going slack. "Mmmrmrmrm," she groaned while reaching out for her sword desperately and her finger was about to touch it before her whole body slacked and she passed out.

"They were still a lot of trouble," one of the men quickly noted as they all stood up and helped those still hurting from the fight.

"Stick to the plan and hurry before we're spotted," one of them said as everyone nodded as a large bag was dragged forward and unzipped, a bunch of rope pulled from it as the men began to bind their wrists and ankles together using a rope cuff style. From there they grabbed a thick white cloth and pulled on it tightly before wrapping it around their mouths, cleavage gagging them as they soon picked the girls up and carried them over to an open trunk of a car and placed them both in it, Kaoru first in the back and Ellen by her side in the front of the trunk which they slammed the lid shut after searching their captives and removing anything of use.

"Move out!" one of them cried out as they soon sped off, not bothering to clean up the crime scene which not long after they sped off did someone appear, Yume of the Elite Guard appearing.

"Well well, looks like there was a party here and no one bothered to invite me," she said crossing her arms and looked unpleased. "If only I snuck away from my duties sooner," she frowned as she became bored of her job and decided to wander around. "I hate it when I miss some fun," she noted clearly seeing a fight going on as she began to look around before taking notice of two Okatana's on the ground.

"Toji swords?" she muttered a bit confused as a cute sound drew her attention to Nene who began to come around. "A chipmunk?" Yume questioned as Nene stared at her blankly for a long moment. "Rather cute fellow," Yume mused as she gently grabbed Nene and picked him up which Nene soon began to freak out, sensing Kaoru getting further and further away.

"Ne!" he cried out soon getting free of her grasp, landing in front of the Oktana's and pointed at them while giving Yume a begging and pleading look of help.

"What are you trying to say? I didn't receive an Aradama alert in this area, but then again this area is too clean for something like that," she muttered while piecing the clues together.

"Nenenene!" Nene cried out franticly as Yume glanced around more.

"Could humans have done this? Hehehe, honestly. Must have been some weak Toji to be kidnapped by mere humans," she said laughing softly. "Oh well, there is nothing here to amuse me," Yume said attempting to leave, however Nene soon jumped onto her shoulder and frantically pointed in the direction that the kidnappers were taking Ellen and Kaoru in.

"Buzz off," Yume warned Nene, who didn't back down and tried to look fierce but in Yume's eyes only ended up looking rather cute, which managed to sway her heart.

"Ne!" he begged as Yume soon sighed.

"Damn, you're just way too cute to say no to you know? Very well, I don't mind playing hero if something of interest or fun comes from this. Just keep pointing!" Yume said soon taking in the direction Nene pointed in.

-

The car kept on driving down the road, the men still feeling sore from their struggle as the car soon went over a bump, which caused both tied up women in the trunk to bounce to the bump which caused Ellen to stir.

"Mrhrphrmmmm," Ellen groaned as her eyes fluttered open, a moment of confusion overcame her before her eyes widen to remember being attacked. She attempted to move only to feel the sting of her bonds which the rope ate into her wrist skin which caused her to grunt through her gag as she felt her limbs brush against Kaoru.

" _Dammit, they really got us good, the director would chew us both out good if she learns how easily we just got kidnapped,_ " Ellen thought taking a deep breath through her nose as she attempted to assess the situation. " _Okay, we don't have our swords, we are both bound and gagged and being held in what I assume is a trunk in a moving vehicle going to oh knows where. Just perfect,_ " Ellen thought while pulling at her bonds more and knew what she had to do, as she attempted to dislocate her shoulder to work her arms over her head. "Mrmr!" she grunted having trouble.

" _This trunk is a bit cramped,_ " Ellen noted as with a little work she managed to get her arms in front of her, using her fingers to pull her gag out and down around her neck as she now began to use her teeth to pull at the knot holding the rope over her wrists. "Grrrmrhpm!" she grunted out while chewing more at the knots till it came undone, freeing her wrists.

"Hey Kaoru!" Ellen called out in a whisper as she gently rubbed her friend, attempting to wake her.

"Mmrmpm," Kaoru merely groaned through her gag and didn't stir.

"Just great, when she is that exhausted it's like trying to wake sleeping beauty," Ellen noted as she focused on freeing her own ankles before reaching for her cell phone, only to find anything of use on her gone. "These guys aren't amatures, that's for sure," Ellen noted as she began to feel around the trunk, soon feeling the trunk lock.

"Heeheh, time for our escape with my handy dandy lock pick!" Ellen said softly with a grin as she reached down to grab it from the hidden compartment in her shoe, but as she felt her foot she expected to feel her shoe but instead just felt the softness of her thick sock. "Eh? C-Crap! That's right, it fell off during the struggle! Just my luck," Ellen groaned feeling a bit hopeless and decided to free Kaoru but before she could the car came to a stop. "Perfect..." she muttered annoyed as she heard the men step out. " _Plan B..._ " Ellen thought as she got ready for a fight.

"The boss found a good place for us to hide out at, no one will find us here," the men said as they had pulled up in an empty warehouse as they gathered around the trunk and began to unlock it. "Alright, let's get to-" one of them began to say only for Ellen to have kicked the trunk open, making it slam into the guy unlocking the trunk and sent him flying backwards as Ellen came jumping out, which she used her CQC skills again to harden her limbs and began to take each kidnapper down after another.

"N-No!" the last man begged as the others remained on the ground groaning in pain as Ellen cracked her knuckles.

"You should just be lucky I don't have my sword with me!" she said about to punch his lights out when a loud voice called out.

"That will be enough!" the boss soon said as he had appeared by the trunk which he pulled a still sleeping Kaoru out and held her at knife point. "One more punch and I'll cut her throat clean open!" he threaten as Ellen gritted her teeth and glared at the man.

"Coward!" Ellen cried out as the man she attempted to knock out soon forced her arms behind her back, the others soon picking themselves up. "What is this all for? Why are you doing this?"

"Heeheheh," the boss laughed with a smirk. "Money of course, your family's money to be exact," he said as Ellen narrowed her eyes, becoming distressed at the thought as she for the moment focused on Kaoru who was in danger.

"Fine, you want me you got me, just let Kaoru go! She has nothing to do with this, she is worthless!" Ellen begged as the leader chuckled.

"Well, you are half right. She has no value to us at all, but at the same time she will make sure you behave like a good little girl," he said as Ellen glared more at him. "Nothing beats a good deterrent for future outbursts," he said laughing, leaving Ellen distressed at his way of thinking.

"This is a mistake, a terrible mistake! You won't get what you want, all of you will just end up going to jail for nothing. Stop this while you can!" Ellen begged as the leader scuffed her off.

"Shut up! We're in control and you will obey us!" he said as the men Ellen had beat up were now surrounding her, soon pinning her to the ground forcibly. Kaoru was untied and dragged over to them where the men took some green reinforced rope to bind the two together.

They started by placing and binding each other's arms in front of the other's chests, the rope being wrapped around their fingers and then their wrists which they then wrapped the rope over their arms that crossed next to each other before wrapping and weaving the rope around their chests and arms. The rope crisscrossing over their shoulders and around their necks, tightly going over Ellen's breasts in a tight harness tie as Kaoru didn't need such a tight harness tie as the rope was knotted off around their waists.

"Overkill?" Ellen asked grunting as Kaoru began to stir as the men forced them into a cross legged sitting position where their ankles were tied where they crossed, more rope wrapping above and below their bent knees with the rope led upward to where their chest harnesses were and knotted to them leaving both warriors completely restrained.

"Maybe," the leader mused as he had grabbed Ellen's cloth gag from the trunk as she narrowed her eyes.

"I'll be quiet okay? No need for that," Ellen said as the leader chuckled.

"Yeah, you will be," he said as they soon forcibly gagged Ellen once more with a cleavage gag style.

"Mrphrprm!" Ellen grunted angrily as she began to pull at her bonds, which soon woke up Kaoru who soon glanced around confused.

"Mrpm?" Kaoru groaned soon feeling the tight binding she was in and realized she was tied to Ellen thanks to the struggles she felt and how tight the rope seem to tug against her chest. The tugs she felt were a clear image of their bindings which appeared in her mind which irked her.

" _This is just perfect, how did we end up like this? Dammit why do I have to be feeling ragged on a day like this?_ " Kaoru continued to complain to herself as a soft yawn escaped past her gagged lips. "Mmmmphmm," she moaned as she started to nod back off to sleep, though as her eyes closed she soon felt a hand rub on her sock clad thigh. "Grmr!" Kaoru became startled and glared at the hand as the men began to smirk.

"Say, boss. It's alright we enjoy ourselves a bit, right? We did go through a lot to grab them, so we should have some fun before they get returned right," one of them asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it be a shame not to give these a play with!" another said soon grabbing a hold of Ellen's breasts and began to fondle them.

"MRPRMR!" Ellen freaked out while pulling at the ropes more, making Kaoru cry out as the ropes dug into her limbs and chest, but she didn't freak out as she was too tried to care at this point.

"Well, just don't leave any marks," the boss replied as the men grinned, now groping Ellen like crazy as she moaned and squirmed madly as her moans became louder as their fingers dug deeper onto her breasts, making her shirt start to pop open.

"Nrnrnr!" Ellen cried out as she squirmed more in her bindings which as Kaoru started to pass out again, she felt a hand run over her chest, leaving her kidnappers displeased.

"Aww man, she has nothing compared to her friend! She is really lacking in features," one of them remarked greatly irking Kaoru who now pulled back on her bindings, to make them dig deeply into Ellen's chest.

"Mrmrmrm!" Ellen cried out as her face became a rosy red color.

"Grrmrgmrp!" Kaoru growled behind her gag angrily.

As the men played with their captors, Yume and Nene soon appeared in the area outside of the warehouse, Nene frantically pointing at the warehouse.

"There huh?" Yume said soon leaping onto it with ease and found a window to peak in through. "What the hell?" she said both seeing and hearing the captive's situation, leaving her flustered. "Those uniforms are of Osafune school, shameful," Yume remarked with a twitching eye as she slowly drew her sword as Nene growled at the scene.

"Heheheh!" the men giggled as they kept on fondling and tormenting their captives who squirmed and moaned helplessly, the men about to rip off their uniforms when they suddenly heard and felt glass shards rain down on them.

"The hell?" they cried out as Yume had used her sword to slice her way in and landed on the car they used to transport them. "Intruder?" they cried out while looking at the glaring Yume which as the boss looked on, quickly becoming too enticed by her beauty to freak out like his men were.

"Mrpmr?!" both Ellen and Kaoru looked on surprised and shocked to see an Elite Guard suddenly show up as in a flash Yume moved at the speed of the naked eye and hit the boss along with his men on the back of the necks with the hilt of the sword, knocking them out instantly.

"Ne!" Nene cried out happily seeing them all taken care of as Kaoru narrowed her eyes.

" _Nene? That's right, he was knocked out, why is he with the Elite Guard?_ " Kaoru questioned annoyed as Ellen was relieved that the groping ended.

"Well well well, isn't this just an amusing sight? Two Toji thrust up like some wild animals, how did you ever end up like this?" she questioned them in a mocking tone.

"Mmrphpmmm," Ellen moaned slightly embarrassed while Kaoru looked on glaring as Yume yawned.

"Oh what to do oh what to do?" Yume mused as both captives struggled slightly to show they grown tired of being strictly tied up. "Should I just leave you two like this? Call the cops later perhaps?" Yume teased. "If I remember that is," she said much to Kaoru's displeasure which caused Nene to go flying at Kaoru and began to tug at the ropes in attempt to get them off.

"Nenene!" Nene pleaded with Yume to free them, giving her a great big cute look.

"Now now, no need for such a cute look," Yume said waving Nene off. "I was joking, mostly anyways," she said with one clean slice she had cut both captive's ropes away along with their gags in perfect precision.

"Free!" they both cheered, Ellen's cheers louder than Kaoru's as they both stood up and rubbed their aching limbs.

"You're welcome," Yume merely said while sheathing her sword.

"Mind telling me why an Elite Guard of all people is here or how you found us?" Kaoru questioned suspiciously.

"How? Just ask your cute pet," Yume remarked as Nene cheerfully jumps onto Yume and rubbed her chest happily.

"Well now, someone is grateful," Yume remarked with Ellen giggling.

"You know, Nene loves a girl with big breasts and can also predict when someone will grow to have them," she explained confusing Yume. "So you are destined to match me!" Ellen cried as her breasts bounced to her remarks.

"That so?" Yume remarked before shrugging it off, as she rather live in the moment rather than think of her bleak future. "Tsh, like I want that," she said becoming flustered about growing busty like Ellen or Yukari are.

"Oh come on! They are great!" Ellen said as she soon pulled Yume into a thankful hug, her breasts smothering her. "I can't thank you enough for the help!" Ellen added.

"Hrrrm, thanks..." Kaoru mumbled out her thanks.

"Ge-Get off!" Yume said finally pushing Ellen off. "I only helped you because I was bored! Nothing else," she remarked as Ellen shook it off.

"Oh come now, if it weren't for you we would be in deep trouble!" Ellen said as Yume blushed slightly, enjoying the praise.

"Well, I guess this is just the start of the gratitude," she said with her soon pulling out her cell phone and called the cops to take the men into custody. "They will be here soon, try not to be tied up again in the meantime," Yume joked starting to walk away as Ellen called out to her.

"Hey, why rush off? Why not hang out with us for a bit?" she asked confusing her.

"What?" Yume questioned while glancing back at the energetic blonde.

"You know? Hang out and get some ice cream for a reward for saving us?" Ellen offered as Kaoru looked on irritated.

" _Why is she offering the enemy ice cream?_ " Kaoru wondered confused. "Come on Ellen, I just want to go home."

"Hrmmm," Yume was somewhat enticed by the offer as she never hanged out with anyone besides the other Elite guards. "Thanks, but no thanks, I have other places to be," she said taking off.

"Well the offer is always open!" Ellen called out.

"Nenene!" Nene called out as Kaoru sighed heavily.

"Come on, we need to get back to Osafune before that old hag yells at us for more things that isn't our fault," Kaoru remarked as Ellen walked up to her smirking.

"You do know we need to get our swords first, or we will really hear of it," Ellen pointed out making Kaoru tense up with fear.

"She will, won't she?" Kaoru sighed as the cops soon arrived as they began to arrest the men and get the woman's statements. "What a long day, can it just end?" Kaoru questioned with a long sigh after a long integration by the cops while they cuffed all the men. As they began to wrap things up, one of the cops soon walked up to them.

"Say, you ladies need a ride home?"

"Do we!" Ellen cried out happily as Kaoru soon stared at him.

"You're a saint..." she remarked having the first good piece of good news today and hoped it would lead her to a place that she could pass out at for a good while for a very long rest.


	2. Chapter 2

After rescuing both Ellen and Kaoru of Osafune, Yume soon arrived at the Special Sword Administration Bureau's HQ, every one of the Toji walking about quickly stepped aside and bowed respectfully knowing of Yume's skill and rank. As they bowed out of respect, Yume barley gave a time of day to anyone lesser than her fellow Elite guards or Yukari. It wasn't long till she was stopped by the emotionless Yomi who seem to have something to say.

"Oh, Yomi. Nice of you to greet me," Yume remarked making small talk.

"Yume, Yukari wishes to see you," she stated softy making Yume shrug her shoulders.

"Wants to talk to me eh? Very well," she said not sounding surprised while walking off as Yomi walked off. " _No doubt the Toji kidnapping has already reached her ears, will she praise me for the saving or reprimand me for sneaking off? Perhaps both or neither?_ " she thought as she soon entered her office. "Oh Yukari!" Yume cheerfully said, restraining herself from pulling any sneak attacks.

"About time," Yukari remarked as she stared out a window, not bothering to turn to face Yume, which made the elite female fingers itch to draw her sword and attempt a sneak attack to test her mistress' strength. "I don't remember giving you permission to leave your post," Yukari said getting to the point.

"Little ol' me? Leaving my post? Surely you must be mistaken?" Yume teased cutely though the glare Yukari had been giving out the window was soon turned towards her and intensified making a chill go up her spine. "Yeesh, sorry, sorry that I left okay?" she said with a sigh though it didn't dampen Yukari's glare in the least. "I was bored alright? I needed some fun and I just want out for a nice walk. Besides it really worked out for those helpless Osafune Toji, they were so cute being thrust up bound and gagged like helpless schoolgirls, it was downright shameful," Yume mocked them with a soft chuckle. "I don't suppose you tipped off Osafune's president?"

"I imagine she is giving them a talking to right about now, much how I am," Yukari stated sternly making Yume roll her eyes. "Listen Yume, I know of your situation and I only have your best interests and among other things in mind. Boredom can be troublesome, but I will not allow you to vacate your post!" she lectured her making Yume bored.

"So what's the punishment this time? More detention in my room without my sword?" she asked uncaring as Yukari sighed.

"In light what you have done for Osafune and saved two Toji from being ransomed, I'm going to overlook this just this one time, but do not disobey me again!"

"Oooh, I understand! I promise to not do it again," Yume said acting sad though it was merely a playful act to show she was trying to act sorry. "I won't do it again, promise!" she said as she was soon excused from Yukari's room, which she hummed walking down the hallway with her fingers crossed behind her back.

-

Some weeks later, Yume was making her through a market bazar as she had been getting more boring assignments of worthless guard duty, in the back of her mind Yume knew Yukari was punishing her after all.

"I know she is punishing me," Yume remarked with a defeated sigh as she made her way through the streets which were far more crowded than usual thanks to an ongoing festival. "Although, this isn't exactly bad," Yume giggled as she at the same time enjoyed the sights as well as any of the tasty food that caught her nose. "It would be a lot better though if the others were with me," she sighed a bit sadly while thinking of Maki, Suzuka and Yomi which they were dealing with something boring. "I would even enjoy Yukari's company right about now, which is a shame she is also dealing with something boring as well but then again maybe she isn't punishing me by sending me here? Hehehe, she is such a softy," Yume remarked now happy she was here. As Yume tried to reach a more open area, she had to fight her way through a tightly packed crowd, bumping and knocking into people as she herself was knocked around and finally got someplace she could breathe easily.

"Finally," she remarked taking another step forward before realizing something was wrong and instinctively grasped her sword hilt, only to grasp nothing. "What?!" she cried out horrified to see her sword was now missing from her backside. "Impossible, there is no way my sword became unsheathed or simply dropped, the fact I didn't notice the weight difference instantly is absurd, damn crowds," Yume growled lightly knowing that fighting them kept her mind unfocused. "Where is it?" she cried out now retracing her steps but out of the corner of her eye did she notice a lone male running into an alley holding a sword. "Oh wow, someone or rather a petty thief actually managed to steal it, someone is dead..." Yume giggled out as a cold deadly aura surrounded her as she gave chase.

She ran after the man through the back alleyways, the pathways twisting and curving sharply around corners and it wasn't long till Yume lost sight of the target.

"Impossible! No one can out run me!" she cried out and rounded another corner, hoping to catch sight of him but as she did a strong hand outstretched and grasped her face, muffling a startled cry as Yume was soon pinned to the ground. "Mrhprm?!" Yume cried out shocked and startled as she began to squirm and struggle, trying to get free as a low chuckle from her captor made her try and turn her head to glare at him, but she couldn't catch a good glimpse but could hear the sounds of tape being pulled off of its roll. "Mrpm?" she grunted before the hand pulled away, a knee used to keep her face buried into the ground as she felt her limbs taped up.

"Basmshpmr!" she cried out as best as she could as she felt her limbs restricted as black extra strength tape was wrapped around her wrists, from there it was out stretched around her waist and around her wrists to pin them to her backside, more wrapping around her midsection and then to her elbows with it wrapping further up above and below her breasts to further restrict her. He then wrapped it several times over her thighs, above and below her knees before wrapping it in a few sections over her white stocking clad legs before wrapping it around her ankles and cutting the tape from the roll. He then ripped off several strips from the roll and smoothed it over her lips. "MRPMR!" she cried out now completely rendered helpless as her captor merely chuckled.

"Grrmrhrprm!" Yume cried out as she was soon picked up and slung over the mans' shoulder as she was carried away, squirming and struggling on his shoulder as she made out more of a large male in dark clothing but before she could learn more she was soon tossed into a trunk of a red car. "Mhphpm!" she cried out as she attempted to get a look at his face, but the lid was closed, locking her away in darkness before she could see.

" _Is... is this really happening? Did... did someone really just kidnap me? Me of all people?!_ " Yume thought as she couldn't believe she fell for an obvious trap and now realizing she was being targeted from the start. " _Though why the trouble of kidnapping me of all people? It doesn't make sense. It was due to money with the Osafune Toji..._ " Yume thought before realizing everything she had said about the Osafune schoolgirls being kidnapped now applied to her, making her eye twitch angrily as she began to thrash about in the trunk. "MMMMMMMMMPHHHHHH!" she cried out no longer caring about the reason as she just wanted to get free. As she struggled and pulled against the tape, it soon became apparent that brute strength alone wouldn't break it leaving her frustrated with the inability to get free.

" _Oh screw this! I hate this! God damn why is this happening?!_ " Yume thought angrily as she continued to thrash about till she had to stop, breathing rather hard as she took a moment to calm down. " _I need to go about this in a different way..._ " she thought while searching the trunk, finding nothing of use and realized how small and cramp it was. "Mhprmpr..." she growled as she had an idea and attempted to use her long nails to cut the tape, but despite her best efforts it wouldn't even tear much less get cut in the slightest. " _What is this damn tape?!_ " she thought giving another angry thrashing before calming again.

"Mhppmmm, mphpmm, mmhmmm..." she moaned and now began to think of how the others would think of her if they ever learned of this humiliation.

-

Sometime after Yume had been kidnapped, the other three Elite Guards made their way through the festival, finishing their mission early and hurried in order to surprise Yume.

"I know we wanted to surprise her, but how can we ever find Yume in this large crowd?" Suzuka asked as the others kept their eyes peeled.

"You're right, we might end up spending all day trying to find her. I'm calling her," Maki said soon phoning Yume however got no response as her phone remain at the point she was grabbed, which the grab was so sudden it had fallen out of her skirt pocket. "Huh, she isn't answering," Maki said a bit worried as there was a moment silence as Yomi gave a deadpan response.

"She must have been kidnapped," she bluntly said shocking her friends which they looked at her bewildered.

"What?" Maki scuffed at such a remark.

"Oh my Yomi, that was bold of you to say but you're rather paranoid after that whole Osafune incident," Suzuka played it off but Yomi wasn't backing down.

"You two must not have heard, the man behind that incident escaped police custody recently so it is possible," she said leaving both Maki and Suzuka shocked at the revelation. "The man while in custody promised revenge on the one who thwarted his efforts, which given everything adds up."

"Just wait a second Yomi! How do you know all this?" Suzuka asked curiously.

"I overheard Yukari and Yuzuki discuss it," she responded making the other two sweat lightly.

"I refuse to believe that Yume would let herself be kidnapped like those Osafune schoolgirls!" Mika said with some kind of hope as Suzuka sighed having a bit more reality to the situation.

"If they took her Okatana though like how it was done for the Osafune kidnapping, then that would leave Yume the most vulnerable out of us all," she pointed out making the situation more grim.

"God dammit, Yomi you need to alert the local law enforcement! We're going to find Yume!" Maki shouted as she and Suzuka hurried away and began the search and ask anyone in the area if they saw anyone while Yomi did as told. Which as they searched in the local area, Yume was still in the trunk far far away.

-

Sometime had passed since Yume was grabbed and tapped up, she struggled and still thrashed wildly in the trunk, knowing full well it was futile to keep on struggling but she didn't care as she kept on kicking wildly. Before long the car came to a sudden stop as she could hear her kidnapper step out of the driver's seat.

"Mrmrhmm," she growled lightly while peering up at the trunk lid, which ended up being a mistake as she was soon blinded by a very bright light when the trunk was opened as she was picked out of the trunk. "Mmrpm!" she cried out as she blinked her eyes several times rapidly as she managed to adjust to the bright outside light in order to make out a small house sitting on a hillside overlooking the city she was just taken from.

The man soon carried her into the room and dumped her roughly onto the couch which she now glanced upward to see a male with most of his face observed by a hood. She couldn't concentrate for long as he soon grasped her tape gag making her eyes widen.

"Nrn!" she cried out, but it was too late as he ripped it off in on go. "GAAAHH!" she screamed in pain as a red mark was left over her lip area.

"Sorry, I didn't want to play with your gag," he said as Yume gritted her teeth.

"You disgusting little, do you realize how much trouble you are in? That's if I just don't outright gut you!" she yelled at the man who didn't look phased.

"Heheh, cute," the man merely remarked playing off her threats.

"Cute huh? Well let's start at the beginning, who are you and why did you kidnap me?" she demanded to know as the man chuckled some more as he soon drew back his hoodie, revealing dark blonde hair and a well handsome face as he soon removed his sunglasses.

"Tell me Yume, how have you been?" he asked as if knowing her.

"Huh?" Yume gave him a bit of a clueless look making him chuckle some more.

"Well, I'm not surprised you are drawing a blank considering you barely saw me while I laid on the ground," he said confusing her further.

"Enough of this, cut me free right now!" she demanded with a glare. "Doing so quickly may have me spare some part of your body," she offered though it made him laugh at the serious offer.

"You're not very good at negotiating, are you? It needs a lot of work," he mocked which frustrated her. "Again, I have to thank you," he said which deepen her confusion. "Even though you did ruin my plans you did stop me from making a huge mistake, as it turns out my entire plan on collecting money from my original target would be like trying to rob a bank after it closed down for good," he explained as Yume was still clueless as to what he was babbling about.

"Stop with the mindless chatter and just tell me..." Yume began to say before it clicked as to what he was saying, and she soon realized this was the man behind the Osafune kidnappings. "Y-You! It's you!" she cried out as the man grinned.

"Yes! It is I, Zek the Incredible!" he said making up a title to make himself look cool, but it went over Yume's head.

"Okay Mr. Nobody, mind telling me why you aren't behind bars?" Yume asked, knowing she nearly got in trouble for busting him.

"That's not important, but if it makes you feel better my crew is still in lockup, something of which I'll have to somehow fix. Anyways, I've decided Yume my goddess that you will compensate me for my troubles!" he stated with a grin as Yume glared at him.

"Afraid I'm not following," she muttered lightly as Zek shrugged his shoulders.

"You will soon enough, now rest up while I grab us some food. You can scream all you like, no one will hear you," he said soon taking his leave of the small home and it wasn't long till the car engine sound was heard followed by it driving off.

"Scream huh? Sick pervert most likely has some recorder setup to catch it all, well guess what! You will be the one screaming in the end," Yume promised as she worked herself into a sitting position and testing her bonds, now able to see them she was humiliated that such thin bindings were keeping her bound.

"Busting every bone in his body won't be good enough," she growled lightly as she soon stood up and eyed the front door. "It's going to be a long hop home..." she remarked moving forward, grateful she didn't have any large bosoms to complicate things as she soon reached the door. "Now..." she muttered as she spun around, unlocking the bottom lock however reaching for the top lock was near impossible in her bound state. "Come on!" she growled hopping up a few times, only to slip and falling onto the ground roughly from her attempts. "Oofp!" she groaned as she gritted her teeth. "This tape has to go!" she cried out flustered as she had to wiggle herself over to the couch, using it as a means of support to get herself back up onto her feet and began her search.

"Hrngn, rnrn, gahhh!" she cried out flustered while hopping around the place, finding nothing of use till she entered the bathroom and eyed a bottom drawer. "Please be a razor or something!" she said attempting to grasp the drawr, however she lost her balance causing her to fall over and landed on her side. "Not again!" she groaned attempting to get back up, but with no support and the tape tightly restricting her legs, it was impossible to get back up on her feet without support. "Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" she cried out flustered while flopping around which she kept up her struggle till Zek finally returned.

"Having fun are we?" he teased standing in the doorway, looking down at her as if judging her.

"Stop mocking me and untie me right now if you do not want the most painful death in history," Yume growled as the man chuckled.

"Fine, fine, come on let's get back to the couch shall we?" he said picking her up bridal style while playing off at her threats and soon took her back to the couch and as requested freed her from the tape.

"Thanks, now you-" Yume said attempting to grab him by the throat, but Zek easily grabbed both her arms and pinned her onto the couch with little effort. "Wh-What?!" she cried out as Zek took a deep smell of her body and moaned.

"Aahhhhhh, yes, yes, oh yes, you are so beautiful! It's no wonder I fell for you so easily despite only glancing at your face on that faithful night, hehehe!" he chuckled happily as Yume was glaring at him.

"Y-You..." she grumbled as she enjoyed the praise despite wanting to hate him deeply given the situation.

"I have no doubt your skin is soft as silk," he said soon caressing her face, as he thought it was nice and smooth, but he just managed to pull it away as Yume attempted to bite him.

"Stop touching me!" she yelled now squirming under his hold. "Let me go!" she cried out struggling more as Zek loved her reactions.

"Your personality, it's a perfect match for you," he remarked as he soon grasped her tightly by the jaw and made her look deeply into her eyes. "Oh yes, I will enjoy seeing how you break and become mine! No matter how long it takes, for you are my fortune! Hehehehe."

"Grrrrr!" Yume growled as she wouldn't be easy to break. "Then be ready for a very long session," she promised him much to his delight.

-

"You find anything?" Suzuka called out as she and Maki met up on top of a building, both of them panting hard from their rushed search.

"Just a little, nothing of use," Maki replied distressed. "A lot of people saw Yume since she does stand out, but nothing on the possible kidnapper."

"Yeah, not hard to miss an Elite Guard, but a random person would be invisible in a crowd like this specially if wearing something that would make him blend in," Suzuka pointed out the obvious.

"Jeez, we could be worrying about nothing. For all we know Yume left early and is just playing somewhere," Maki said hopeful as Yomi soon appeared from below, singling them down which once they appeared before Yomi who soon spoke in her usual deadpan tone.

"I've found something to report, footage from one of the nearby cameras," she said taking out her phone.

"What does it show?" Suzuka asked as they gathered around the camera, their eyes soon widening as they saw Zek bump into Yume, taking her sword while the crowd distracted her. Yume soon giving chase only to watch in horror as she was overpowered, bound and gagged with her soon being tossed into a car which sped off.

"Wh-What the hell?" Maki said soon slamming her fist into a nearby vending machine to release her anger.

"C-Calm down," Suzuka said speaking in a similar angry tone as Maki soon looked at Yomi.

"Did you tell the cops about this?" Maki asked Yomi who nodded.

"Yes, it's how I go the footage, they are now accessing the entire city's street cameras to track the car down, I made it clear it was top priority," she stated calmly.

"Alright, progress! Suzuka! Contact the Bureau and have them send a helicopter, we're going to go save Yume!"

"Hehehe funny we have to save her, or will we be saving her kidnapper?" Suzuka remarked though was merely trying to mask her worry as they all hoped to find Yume unharmed.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Having busted up a plan to kidnap Osafune schoolgirls and been given a somewhat decent mission of patrolling a festival, Yume had been kidnapped by the leader of the group that attempted to ransom the Osafune females while at the festival. Now pinned down on his couch in a secluded home far away, Yume could do little but struggle as Zek chuckled at her attempts.

"So feisty, but I grow tired of how rowdy you are being," he remarked as he reached for some nearby rope and after pinning her face down onto the couch he easily bound her wrists and ankles, restricting her movement once more.

"Y-You! Release me at once! I will not be restrained like some-" Yume began to cry out before Zek smirked while grabbing something from his back pocket and soon shoved a red ball gag between her lips and teeth while buckling the ends of the straps behind her head. "Grmrmr!" she cried out angrily through the rubber ball as Zek stepped back, enjoying how Yume was struggling and wiggling within her bonds, drool slowly dripping from her ball gagged lips which only enticed him.

"My my, you sure do look super cute being all helpless like that," he remarked playfully much to Yume's frustration which was raising due to being mocked as such, but she struggled so hard it caused her to fall onto the ground making her wiggling around even more. "Hehheeh, you're like a helpless bug," he remarked making Yume glare. "Though the floor is no place for you," he pointed out while picking her back up, soon sitting on the couch with her while placing Yume on his lap with her back to him.

" _He's treating me like some doll! Wait till I get free..._ " Yume thought and growled through her ball gag but soon shrieked out as she soon felt his hand go under her uniform skirt and continue to run down her thighs.

"Hrmmm yes, your skin feels wonderful, you truly take care of your body," he remarked as he continued to enjoy her body. As he did Yume had a quick flashback to how she peered down at the bound and gagged Ellen and Kaoru, both of them being molested by Zek's men and how it made her blood boil then as it was now.

" _N-No! I am not like them! This is not happening!_ " Yume thought horrified though her eyes soon widen as his fingers began to brush along the middle of her panties to rub her crotch slightly. "Nrnrm!" she cried out as he chuckled and soon began to feel her ass and grope it, loving the soft feel of her panties.

"Heheheh!" he chuckled enjoying himself as Yume's body was shaking with anger now.

"NRNRNR!" she freaked out as Yume began to thrash about wildly as hard as she could though with her limbs restrained and his tight hold she couldn't manage to get free.

"I think you just need to have a good time in order to calm down," he remarked rubbing her crotch more, making Yume's body jolt and her freaking even more out as she attempted to slam the back of her head onto his face, but he dodged with ease. "So wild," he remarked as his other hand patted her chest which he tsked at. "Jeez, what small breasts you have, tiny in fact. Though they must be budding yet right?" he asked amused while slipping his other hand under her uniform top.

"Nrnrnr!" she cried out before her eyes widen as his hand further slipped under her bra and began to pinch her erect nipples all the while rubbing her increasingly warmer crotch which now her panties began to feel damp.

"Hehehehe, someone is starting to enjoy this," he mocked as Yume's face was starting to turn red as she attempted to try and control herself.

"Mrmrmmr!" she groaned out, shaking her head furiously. " _I don't care how my body reacts to his touching! I want this to stop!_ " she thought as Zek grinned widely, intending to go all the way with her now but before he could his phone rang which killed the mood.

"Tsk, damn just when it was about to get good," he remarked while withdrawing his hands and set Yume down on the couch in a laying position which she laid there panting slightly while trying to bring her body under control. "What?" Zek said soon answering his phone and even looked further annoyed. "Dammit," he said hanging up. "I'm needed elsewhere for a bit, I suggest staying put," he said heading towards the door. "Damn office needing me so late," he muttered sicken as he soon walked out and shut the door behind him which it soon was locked tightly from the outside.

" _He's gone, now is my chance..._ " Yume thought as she began to twist and shift her wrists and arms as much as possible, trying to get her hands free as she grunted furiously through her saliva covered ball gag but nothing she did worked them loose. "Grrmrmr!" she growled flustered as she focused on her legs next, twisting and thrashing her legs wildly which thanks to her stockings she managed to work the rope looser and finally spread her legs free. "Mrpm!" she cheered happily while kicking the rope away and stood up and looked at the front door and hurried over to it. " _Without all the ropes over my limbs, I should get it this time,_ " Yume thought as with some work she managed to reach and undo both locks this time. "Mphpm!"

Yume soon threw the door open and spun around which she began to hurry forward intending to get anyone's attention, but she was caught by surprise as her hair side tail was quickly grabbed from behind.

"Grmrm!" she cried out from the grab which made her glance behind to see Zek had been hiding by the doorway and soon pulled her back inside and shut the door.

"It is as I thought, the moment I leave you alone you try and leave my warm hospitality, guess I will have to take the extra time to tie you down," Zek remarked as Yume glared at him before she was forced into an armless wooden chair. "I can't leave you alone for a second, so I'll have to ask you remain seated while I am gone," he said as Yume kept glaring, managing to lash out with her legs and kick him in the shins, but Zek barely flinched. "Hahahha, without your power, you're weaker than a girl," he mocked as he soon undid the rope binding her wrists.

"Grrrmrmr!" she cried out while trying to now punch him, but he grabbed and held her wrists and quickly began to rebind her in a more helpless way.

He started by wrapping the rope around the back rest of the chair, leading it forward and above her breasts and knotted it off, doing the same below her breasts.

"Mrmrmrmrrnm!" Yume cried out still fighting back but Zek found it merely annoying as from there he took two coils of rope and upon grasping her wrists tightly he wrapped each one around both her wrists and from there lead it diagonally across her lap and bound the ends of the rope around the chair seat corners of the chair to from a crisscrossing rope tie, even leading the rope up from the corner tie to her bound wrists to ensure they stay in place.

"I don't think you'll be escaping from this," he said confident.

"Nrnrrnm!" Yume cried out finding the tie to be overkill as soon her thighs were bound together, her legs parted with her ankles tied to the chair legs behind them tightly as Zek chuckled at the sight as Yume merely glared at him. "Mphpm! MRmr! Nrnrn! Gmrmrm!" she growled as her frustration was nearing its peak while blushing lightly to be restrained like she was.

"I won't be long with my errand, but I will resume where we left off upon my return, I think I'll even pick up something along the way to help you relax," he said chuckling while soon leaving again.

"MMMMMMRRRRRRRRR!" Yume cried out as she didn't waste a second upon him leaving as she began to thrash about wildly, doing whatever she could to try and get free. She rocked the chair back and forth, jerking herself off to the sides as the chair creaked loudly to her movement with the rope making louder strain struggles, Yume often grunting in pain through her gag as the rope dug deeply into her wrist skin and made a mental note to thank whoever required stockings with their uniform. "GRRRRRRRMMMMMMMM!" Yume cried out again before taking a moment to pause and breathe deeply.

" _Why... why am I being put through this?_ " she thought before remembering how her selfless act drew the attention of her kidnapper. " _Those damn weak Osafune Toji, I should have left them to their fate!_ " Yume snarled in her mind before closing her eyes and slowly shake her head. " _N-No, no, I shouldn't think that,_ " she thought as she let out a flustered snarl through her gag. " _This simply must be karma, for mocking them,_ " Yume thought know wondering if anyone realized she had been kidnapped yet.

-

Meanwhile at a makeshift tent campsite full of police cars and equipment, Maki, Suzuka and Yomi were standing around a table with monitors setup as several policemen were pouring over hundreds of different video feeds, trying to find any trace of Yume's kidnapper.

"Grrrr..." Maki tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, while gripping her body tightly as her frustration grew at how long things were taking and that they had no solid leads yet.

"We.. we're working as fast as we can," one of the officers said sensing her anger.

"Just don't miss anything!" Maki said trying to hide how impatient she was.

"Maki..." Suzuka said seeing her frustration and impatience reaching its limits. "Why don't we-" she said about to offer to step away when one of the officers stood up.

"I got it!" the officer cried out, everyone gathering around him and watched as Zek's car took several different turns before finally leaving the city limits, outside of the camera viewing area.

"Shit!" Maki cursed in frustration as Suzuka took a deep breath and placed a hand on Maki's shoulder in attempts to calm them both.

"I know that road," Yomi remarked quietly drawing everyone's attention to her.

"You do?" both Suzuka and Maki cried out with Yomi nodding.

"Yes, I grew up around there, that road leads to a desolate and quiet neighborhood," she remarked as the cops all stood up.

"We'll get it surrounded at once!" they said hurrying away.

"We'll get it from the air!" Maki said dashing out of the command center and to the helicopter with both Suzuka and Yomi hurrying behind and just managed to get on as the helicopter took off.

" _Hold on a little longer Yume,_ " both Maki and Suzuka thought as they flew towards the area.

-

"Mhpmpmmhpm, mmphpmm, mfmfpfmmmm," Yume groaned and panted heavily, feeling tired from all her struggles as she now simply sat in the chair without struggle. " _Dammit, if only I had my sword, things would not be like this,_ " she thought and on cue Zek soon returned which Yume's eyes widen in shock and horror as he came walking in holding her sword. "Mrpmr?" she groaned out staring wide eye at her sword.

"Sorry for the long wait, I had to make sure to clean up the crime scene this time, you know, didn't want anyone finding it like with those Osafune swords. By the way, this sword is rather nice, it cut that pretty cell phone of yours so easily," he said chuckling as Yume was gritting down on her ball gag heavily.

"Grrrrrmmmm!" she growled angrily as Zek chuckled.

"Oh my oh my, what a look. Here let me get that out before you chip a tooth," he said removing her gag only to allow her to scream.

"My sword! Return my sword right now!" she demanded angrily as Zek smirked as he soon unsheathed it and swing it around a little bit, closely near Yume's bindings as if to tease her. "STOP!" she screamed again, not wanting some low life swinging its beauty around shamelessly.

"Hahahhaha! Sorry sorry, it is a sin or something right to handle a sword like this? Well, maybe my prank went a little far, here, see?" he said soon pulling out Yume's phone intact from his pants pocket. "Just kidding about cutting up your phone, which would have been a shame to miss all these calls, Maki, Suzuka and Yomi. They your friends?" he asked curiously as Yume gritted her teeth. "Maybe I can use this to lure them into a similar trap and fate like yours?"

"Bastard! Drop both of those!" she demanded as he chuckled, soon finding some pictures on her phone which he found a large private collection of Yume and her parents.

"Awww, you and your beloved parents, tell me how much you despise them for abandoning you when you most likely needed them most?" he asked while Yume's frustration was turning to shock as to how he even knew that.

"Y-You..." she said soon snapping. "You know nothing! You know nothing of my parents, of my mama and papa's love! I love them, and don't you dare talk about them more with that perverted mouth of yours!" she warned with a deep glare though all her yelling merely amused Zek.

"Hehehe, loved eh? They have an odd way of showing it. Which by the way, answer me this? When was the last time they ever contacted you willingly? The last time you even saw them face to face?" he questioned as Yume was seething with anger as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Shut up!" she snapped again as Zek chuckled having enough.

"Good idea, though I prefer you did," he said as Yume opened her mouth again to yell though it allowed Zek to force the rubber ball gag back into her mouth with the straps tighten behind her head once more.

"Grrmrphrpm," Yume growled through her gag as she renewed her struggles as Zek looked on joyfully.

"I must say, you look truly cute with tears running down your face and with that gag it makes you look perfect!" he remarked happily as the rope strained loudly from Yume's struggles along with the chair making louder creak noises. "I do believe I'll keep you like this for a good long while," he said laughing in victory as Yume was no longer able to endure it. She managed to hold it together from all the mocking and molestation but having a complete pig of a stranger mock her parents was too much as Yume's Noro blood began to boil dangerously high.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmrrrrr!" Yume growled out as Zek didn't stop.

"Awww, being so angry and helpless at the same time must be so distressing! Maybe I should take some pictures and pass them out? Maybe that will make dear mama and papa show up?" he said in a mocking tone as Yume's eyes turned bright red as the ropes that held her began to snap. "I know, lets pick up where we left off when that call came and-" Zek began to say but was all he could before he was suddenly hit with an energy wave which sent him flying backwards. "Gaack!" he cried out landing into the wall painfully which he nearly broke through as the whole cabin was shaking from the energy pouring from Yume's body.

"Grrrrrrmmmmmmrrrhhhh!" Yume screamed through her gag, doing her best to contain the Noro which was trying to surface.

" _N-No! No! God dammit no! I will not let you take over! Not even in a situation like this!_ " Yume thought while screaming loudly through her gag as she began to slam the back of her head onto the chair backrest behind her in attempt to use the pain to control herself or simply knock herself out.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wha-Wha-What the heeeeeell?!" Zek cried out looking at Yume fearfully which after a repeated head banging did she manage to quell it and keep herself conscious while breathing hard through her gag.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm," Yume groaned weakened as Zek slowly got to his feet.

"I don't get it, Toji can't use their power without swords! Wh-What are you? Gaaaaaaahhh!" he cried out running from the cabin in fear of his life and headed to his car. At the same time the extreme pressure had broken the chair Yume was tied to making it collapse to the ground. Which it made the remaining rope bindings simply slack away.

"Mrhphmmmm," Yume groaned soon grasping her ball gag and pulled it down around her neck as she stared at the doorway Zek fled through and soon eyed her sword on the floor, a wide and demented smile appearing on her face.

"Yessssss," she moaned happily as she grasped her sword, her regular Toji power now flowing through her as she slowly unsheathed her blade with great bloodlust. "Huh?" she muttered hearing the squealing of tires outside as Zek in his car sped off down the driveway in order to escape. "No, you will not flee from me," Yume remarked soon slamming her way through the weaken wall she originally sent Zek flying at which she soon landed on the hood of his car.

"What?!" Zek cried out seeing the pissed off looking Yume on his hood and with one clean slice she cut away most of his car roof. "N-No!"

"No more running," Yume stated calmly as she grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him from the moving car and jumped off with him. This caused the car to go crashing into a nearby stone wall as they both landed on the ground with Yume soon pushing him roughly to the ground and soon pointed her shaking sword at his face.

"P-Please! Please spare me! Spare me I'll do anything! Just don't kill me!" Zek begged with tears now streaming from his eyes and down his fear stricken face as Yume was currently fighting the urge to not slice the man's head clean off his body.

"Hrhnn..." Yume growled about to make a decision though was interrupted as the sound of a helicopter was heard, the exploding car drawing in Yume's friends. "Hrnnn," Yume growled as she took a deep breath and slowly began to sheath her sword as Zek looked on grateful.

"Oooh th-thank you! Thank you thank you thank you my goddess! Seriously, thank you! I love you so much, truly your beauty could never-" he began to say, only for Yume to glare at him deadly as she soon kicked him hard in the head, sending him flying into the nearby back of the car that had yet to catch on fire. "Uhnn," he groaned slumping to the ground knocked out.

"Pig," she muttered watching the helicopter land with Maki jumping out before it fully landed which Maki landed next to Yume who was still shaking lightly while still able to make out traces of her tears.

"Yume, are you alright?" she asked while not trying to show her deep caring distress for Yume.

"O-Of course I am!" Yume said turning away and began to try and dry her tears. "I am perfectly fine, everything is under control," she nervously remarked.

"Yume!" Suzuka cried out as once the helicopter landed did she and Yomi jump out and hurried up to Yume. "I'm glad to see you perfectly fine," she said missing the sight of her tears.

"Naturally," Yume remarked as Suzuka grinned at Maki.

"See Maki, you were panicking and worrying over nothing!" she said making Maki blush and making Yume curious.

"Worried? About me?" Yume asked curiously as Maki became embarrassed.

"Wh-What? When? Stop making crap up!" Maki said while glancing away blushing lightly as Suzuka smirked at the sight as Yomi merely stared silently at Yume as Yume noticed and glared at Yomi.

"Something on my face Yomi?"

"Did that man, violate you?" she asked killing the comedic moment going on as both Maki and Suzuka glanced at Yume concerned before being irritated at the blunt question.

"Wh-What? N-No!" she scuffed at the notion as she clutched at her own arms while nervously looking away. "I never let someone touch me as such!" Yume said though Yomi could see past the act, with Maki and Suzuka's anger rising though quickly dashed as the police sirens blared on the horizon with the cops soon showing up to arrest Zek again.

"This time keep him arrested!" Maki warned the cops who merely nodded as she turned her attention back to Yume who was now mostly back to normal.

"Anyways, you want to head back to the festival Yume?" Suzuka asked changing the subject. "If we hurry by helicopter we should make it in time for the fireworks."

"Hrmm," Yume groaned as she still tired from the ordeal, but the thought of a fireworks display renewed her spirit.

"I'm game!" she said with Maki and Suzuka grinning delighted as they hurried back onto the helicopter which it took off and soon returned them in time to see the fireworks in a decent spot. The night sky becoming engulfed in many flashing and brilliant lights which the group watched from an overlooking hill top.

"Hehehhe," Yume chuckled drawing their attention.

"What has you so happy?" Maki questioned.

"Oh, I'm glad they could be together enjoying this," she said with Suzuka grinning.

"Yeah, this is the best time to be alive," Suzuka agreed as Yomi nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess," Maki said dropping her tough act persona for a moment as they kept on watching the show, Yume growing wearily during the show and soon found herself resting her head on Yomi's lap who didn't mind. It didn't take much longer before the show ended with everyone stretching out their arms.

"Well Yume, it's been a long day, shall we-" she said as she and Maki looked around only to see Yume sleeping peacefully on Yomi's lap.

"Yume?" they both cried out a bit surprised and jealous at seeing someone like Yume napping on the emotionless Yomi's lap which Yomi was staring at Yume. "Grrr," they both growled jealous before Yomi suddenly moved the sleeping Yumi gently onto Maki's lap, making Maki slightly embarrassed and yet happy as she stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Suzuka questioned as Yomi patted off her skirt.

"Yukari asked me to take care of something, I'll see you guys tomorrow," she remarked emotionlessly as she didn't have an errand to run but used Yukari's name in order to leave the group.

"Hrmmm, that girl..." Suzuka remarked before her and Maki looked on smiling at the sleeping Yume, happy to have her in their safe care once more.

-

Sometime later, as the festival was winding down, Zek sat in a cold jail cell with his bandaged up as he chuckled to himself.

"I don't know what the hell that power was, but I'll figure it out and find out if Toji have access to more than their simple sword strengths. Once I do I'll seal it and truly make Yume mine!" he said chuckling. "Yes, I will reunite with my dear Yume, no matter what! After all, I never truly got to taste her after all," he remarked while leaning back. "I'll have plenty of time to think of something before my next escape," he remarked before hearing faint noises.

"What?" he muttered hearing footsteps before the sounds of being people knocked out and collapsing to the ground. "Wh-Whats going on out there?" he asked before seeing Yomi walk up to his cell, her piercing emotionless gaze sending a shiver up his spine. "Th-that uniform..." he remarked knowing Yume wore the same Elite Guard outfit.

"S-Sorry, this must be about before. I am truly sorry for what I did! I'll never bother Yume again! For that fact any Toji!" he said lying through his teeth as Yomi stared at him blankly. "Wh-What?" he questioned as his whole body flinched as Yomi slowly unsheathed her blade and soon rested her cold steel on her bare arm.

"Yes, you truly will never bother anyone anymore," Yomi promised as Zek's eyes widen in horror.

"N-No! No, no... noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he screamed out into the night as Yomi knew the truth and made Zek pay for his actions.

The end.


End file.
